


Flaming Sun

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: The Weakest Link (2020), The Weakest Link (UK TV), The Weakest Link RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: I had to. Nuff said.
Relationships: Anne Robinson/Jane Lynch
Kudos: 3





	Flaming Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fun and games till you leave Halloween costume shopping till the last minute.

"I can't believe I have to wear this," Anne said, staring at herself in the mirror and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I thought we were going as slutty vampires."

Jane sighed, trying not to laugh. "Anne, you look adorable. Nobody will laugh at you because I won't let them."

Anne pouted. "But I don't _want_ to be adorable. I want to go to the party with the love of my life and have everyone's jaw drop when we walk in and leave with them wishing they could have us."

"Halloween is tomorrow, sweetheart," Jane murmured, pressing a soothing kiss to Anne's cheek and wrapping her arms around the other as best she could with the costume's extra padding. "There wasn't anything left in your size."

"I know," Anne sighed. "I just wish neither of us had been so busy earlier in the month, that's all."

"Me, too," Jane smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes. "But if you wear it for me, I'll make it up to you later."

"Now that's more like it," Anne agreed, licking her lips in anticipation and making a face when she tasted lipstick. "But if even one person laughs..."

Jane laughed, leaning down to kiss the other's lips. "They don't call you the Queen of Mean for nothing, do they."

***************

"See?" Jane's tone was a bit smug as she helped Anne out of the offending pumpkin costume. "I told you nobody would laugh."

"You win this time," Anne conceded. "But you still owe me for agreeing to wear it in the first place."

Jane smiled, lifting the smaller woman into her arms with practiced ease. "And you can have anything you want, beautiful."

Anne blushed, unable to look the other in the eye for a few seconds. Even though they'd been together for awhile by now, she still felt shy around Jane sometimes. It mostly came with the way she presented herself, she supposed, but being vulnerable wasn't always easy to begin with, either, especially around those she didn't know very well.

"Can I have you?"

Anne was joking and they both knew it, but Jane, always the comedian, decided to play along. "Of course, my love. Anything else?"

"No, just you," Anne smiled, batting her eyelashes and sliding her hands underneath her love's shirt. "...and they say _I'm_ full-bodied..."


End file.
